Special St Valentin
by mogocca
Summary: Petite histoire tres shojo pour la saint valentin...Conseillee aux plus romantiques


Coucou tout le monde !!!!!! Et c'est reparti pour un oneshot sur Card Captor Sakura (je vais finir par plus la lâcher !!^^). C'est un petit cadeau que je vous fait pour la Saint Valentin (en fait c'est surtout une excuse pour avoir un peu plus de temps sur le chapitre 18 de please help me ! -_-'''''), en espérant que, même si vous êtes célibataires comme moi (et qu'est ce que je peux y faire moi si j'ai pas réussi à trouver un copain digne de ce nom !!!), vous passerez un excellente journée... Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ah, avant qu'un quelconque avocat ne vienne frapper à ma porte pour me coller un procès que je ne serais pas en mesure de payer, je rappelle que les persos de CCS ne son pas à moi (snif, c'est pô juste !!), mais bel et bien à CLAMP (ils auraient pu faire une petite exception pour Shaolan p) !  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Spécial Saint Valentin (Je sais pas très original comme titre !! Mais j'ai écrit l'histoire en cours, alors...)  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était à peine l'aube. Elle mit un moment pour se rappeler où elle était, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et la fatigue. Elle tenta de se redresser mais se rendit compte qu'un bras lui serrait la taille possessivement. Elle tourna la tête timidement et en voyant le visage endormi d'un jeune homme couvert seulement jusqu'aux reins tout lui revint en mémoire.  
  
« Je viens de réaliser un véritable chef d'œuvre !! » « Tomoyo !!! » « Mais regarde un peu...Tous les hommes de cette soirée sont fascinés par ta présence ! Tu mets en valeur ma création et ma création te mets en valeur !! Ce soir je vais enfin connaître le succès !! Et tout ça grâce à toi Sakura !! » La jeune fille tenta en vain de calmer l'excitation de sa meilleure amie. C'est que quand elle s'y mettait, Tomoyo devenait intenable. « Bon, allons faire le tour des invités de cette soirée ! Avec un peu de chance une des maisons me proposera un contrat pour leur prochaine collection !! » dit Tomoyo en traînant Sakura au milieu des invités. C'était une soirée très chic, où les meilleurs stylistes étaient réunis. Tomoyo, stagiaire dans une petite boutique de la ville, espérait faire remarquer ses talents en matière de couture, et c'est pour ça que Sakura se retrouvait à faire un véritable défilé au milieu de tous les gens de la haute société ! « Tomoyo, je commence à en avoir un peu assez...Est-ce qu'au moins je peux prendre une pause et aller boire un verre ! » demanda Sakura faussement irritée. « Mais...Evidemment, je ne suis pas despotique !! » « Tu parles !!! Depuis plus de 2 heures je suis obligée de te suivre de partout !!! » « Tu exagères... » dit Tomoyo gênée. « Eh ben la prochaine fois je t'obligerais à suivre mes entraînements...Tu verras ce que j'ai pu ressentir !! » continua Sakura amusé par la mine mortifiée de Tomoyo. « Saki !! » « Je plaisante Tomoyo, je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider...D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu as conquis pas mal de créateurs ! » « Grâce à toi ma chérie ! Allez viens, on va boire quelque chose pour fêter ça ! » Les 2 jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bar, bras dessus bras dessous sous le regard fasciné de plusieurs hommes.  
  
« Meiling, la prochaine fois tu iras seule à ce genre de soirée ! » s'écria un jeune homme irrité. « Voyons Shaolan, je ne pouvais pas venir ici sans cavalier !!! Et puis on s'est mis d'accord pour acheter une des robes présentées pour l'anniversaire de ta sœur ! » « Ouais, ouais...En tout cas, l'an prochain elle se contentera d'une carte de vœux !! » « Arrête de dire, n'importe quoi ! Et au lieu de te plaindre regarde si quelque chose te plaît ! » conclut Meiling en traînant son cousin. Shaolan grogna mais se laissa faire ! Après tout c'était pour la bonne cause ! « Mais comment des femmes peuvent-elles porter ce genre de choses !!! Tu ne veux pas que j'achète un truc pareil à ma sœur !!!!! » « Shaolan Li tu commences à m'énerver avec tes plaintes !! 25 ans, et tu as l'âge mentale de ton neveu de 3 ans !! » « Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ces robes, si on peux appeler ça comme ça, jolies ? » « La ferme et cherche !!!!!!! » cria Meiling faisant retourner ainsi plusieurs personnes. « Tu vois dans quel embarras tu nous mets !! » « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas te contrôler ! » dit Shaolan amusé par la teinte bordeaux qu'avait le visage de sa cousine. « Tu m'énerves !!! » s'écria Meiling avant de respirer un bon coup. « Bon, on se calme...Viens avec moi on va boire un verre, tu seras moins grognon et moi plus tranquille ! » Shaolan fronça les sourcils, irrité, mais suivit sa cousine sans rien dire. Au moins, il ne devait plus se soucier de regarder les horreurs que portaient ces pauvres mannequins. « Oh, quelle robe magnifique !!! Shaolan viens voir !! » Merde !! Il avait parlé trop vite. « Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle ! » « C'est vous qui l'avait créé ? » « Oui, comme toutes les robes que Sakura a porté ce soir !! » « Elle est vraiment superbe...Shaolan ! Mais où est passé ce crétin ? » Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent amusées par le comportement de cette tornade humaine qui les avait investies en plein milieu de leur commande. « Je suis là Meil... » il ne put continuer sa phrase, subjugué. « Ah, te voilà...Regardes, toi qui te plaignais de « l'originalité » des créateurs, ne me dis pas que cette robe ne te plaît pas !! » Shaolan resta un instant silencieux...Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que sa cousine lui mette sous le nez un ange tombé du ciel !! « Shaolan ? Tu rêves ? » « Vraiment magnifique !!! » réussit-il à articuler. Parmi, les 3 jeunes femmes, seule Tomoyo comprit que le compliment ne concernait en aucun cas la robe !! « C'est vrai !! Fantastique !! Mademoiselle est-ce que vos créations sont à vendre ? » « Eh, bien non, mais je peux faire une exception pour vous Mademoiselle... » « Li, appelez moi Meiling, Tomoyo Daidouji c'est ça ? » « En effet...Et permettez moi de vous présenter mon mannequin vedette Sakura. » « C'est normal, je suis ton seul mannequin...Enchanté Meiling, Monsieur... » dit Sakura souriante en tendant la main vers Shaolan. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était complètement émerveillé par les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Sakura interpréta mal le geste du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à retirer sa main, mais quelqu'un la retint. « Pardonnez moi...Shaolan Li, enchanté !! » dit Shaolan ayant retrouvé son contrôle. Sakura fut surprise, mais lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « Bien, il faudrait que l'on se donne rendez-vous pour les mesures !! » dit Tomoyo, un peu désolée de couper la magie qui avait commencé à naître entre sa meilleure amie et ce superbe inconnu. « En fait nous voudrions en faire cadeau...La personne ne doit pas savoir ! Shaolan tu connais les mesures de ta sœur ? » « Tu me poses de ces questions !! Je te signale que je ne regarde pas les mensurations de ma sœur ! Je ne suis pas un pervers moi ! » Sakura et Tomoyo éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard médusé de Meiling. « Ca ça reste à prouver ! » « Hey !! » « Enfin, je pense que si vous vous servez des mesures de Sakura, ça ira. » « Très bien ! Je vous donne mes coordonnées, ainsi on pourra convenir de la date et du prix ! » dit Tomoyo très professionnelle. « Merci, je vous appellerais demain. Au revoir ! » « Au revoir, et bonne fin de soirée. » dirent Tomoyo et Sakura en même temps, pour finalement se diriger au milieu de la foule. « On a trouvé le cadeau parfait ! Bien, tu vas être content...On peut rentrer. » s'exclama Meiling. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer cousine...Pas maintenant en tout cas ! » dit Shaolan fiévreux. Sakura l'avait ensorcelé et il était hors de question de laisser filer une femme pareille. « Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ? » demanda Meiling suspicieuse. « Danser avec un ange !! » dit-il en se jetant à la poursuite de sakura, laissant derrière lui une Meiling qui n'avait rien compris ! « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? °_°...Il devrait arrêter les arts martiaux !! Il a pris beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête !! » Puis finalement elle décida elle aussi de s'amuser...C'est que le barman était plutôt mignon !!  
  
« Tu te rends compte, tu viens de faire une vente !!! Au lieu de chercher une maison, si tu créais la tienne !! » suggéra Sakura aussi euphorique que Tomoyo, en partie à cause de la bonne nouvelle pour la carrière de cette dernière et aussi pour l'alcool ! « Tu as raison, ma grande !! Tu te rends compte, ma première vente...Et pas à n'importe qui !! Aux Li ! Je vais me faire un véritable nom !! » « Pourquoi, ils sont si connus que ça les Li ? » « Sakura, tu es pas croyable !!! Enfin, tu as vu comme ce Shaolan te dévorait des yeux. » dit Tomoyo malicieuse. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! Et au lieu de... » « Excusez moi de vous interrompre ! » coupa une voix chaude et extrêmement sensuelle derrière la nuque de Sakura. « Oh, Monsieur Li, mais vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout pas vrai Sakura ? » « Euh, non, non... » dit Sakura rougissante et surtout très énervée contre le sourire plein de sous entendu de sa meilleure amie. « Vous désirez, Monsieur Li ? » continua Tomoyo. « En fait, je voudrais savoir si vous vouliez danser. » dit Shaolan en regardant Sakura, dont la main tremblait légèrement. Ce fut Tomoyo qui répondit pour elle. « Bien sûr qu'elle veut, elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre parce que personne ne l'invitait...» « Tomoyo... » siffla Sakura. « Eh bien dans ce cas ! » Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et avant que celle-ci n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva dans la salle de bal en train de danser langoureusement dans les bras du jeune chinois. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais une vague de chaleur très agréable traversa son corps lorsqu'elle sentit la main chaude de Shaolan se poser sur ses reins. « Vous êtes vraiment mannequin ? » « Pardon ? » demanda Sakura complètement prise au dépourvue par la question, et gênée par les frissons de plaisir qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard chocolat du jeune homme. « Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez mannequin ? » « Oh, non...je ne fais que rendre service à Tomoyo ! En fait je suis encore étudiante, en archéologie ! (chavais pas quoi inventer !! Désolée !^^'') » dit Sakura timidement. « Je vois...Une branche intéressante ! » « N'essayez pas de me flatter ! En général, les gens pensent que nous ne sommes intéressés que par de vieux trucs recouverts de poussière ! » dit Sakura méfiante. « Vous vous trompez, je suis vraiment intéressé par l'histoire... » dit shaolan calmement, et puis il rajouta plus doucement. « Et si j'avais voulu vous flatter, j'aurais dit quelque chose comme : Vous êtes très mignonne...Même recouverte de poussière. » A peine un murmure...Et ses yeux si profonds !! Elle y plongea à pieds joints. Sans savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée dans la voiture de son cavalier, complètement collée à lui et répondant avec ardeur à ses baisers. Puis ce fut le tour de l'appartement et de la chambre. Le glissement du tissu sur son corps, des mains chaudes qui en caressaient chaque centimètre, des baisers chargés de passion, la recherche du corps de l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait...Jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme ça ! Jamais elle n'avait réagit de cette façon !!! Pas avec autant de passion !! La réalité lui tomba dessus sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée : Elle avait couché avec un homme dont elle connaissait à peine le nom parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler ! Rouge de honte, elle retira délicatement le bras de Shaolan tentant de ne pas le réveiller. Tout doucement, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement sans réussir à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait une de ses boucles d'oreilles (Les fans de City Hunter reconnaîtront à quoi je fais référence !!NdA). Mais paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver en face de Li, elle ne prit pas la peine de la chercher et sortit de la chambre discrètement. La maison du jeune homme était immense et elle ne trouva la sortie qu'au bout d'une demi heure, remerciant dieu de n'avoir croisé personne. Une fois dehors elle se précipita sur le premier taxi qui passait et rentra chez elle.  
  
Lorsque Shaolan ouvrit les yeux, il eut une énorme sensation de vide. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Pas une trace de l'ange qu'il avait rencontré hier soir, excepté la fragrance de son parfum qui flottait encore dans l'air. Il se leva, s'enfila un pantalon et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Les domestiques le virent courir comme un forcené dans toute la demeure et en fouiller chaque pièce...Leur patron semblait à la limite de l'explosion !!  
  
« WEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Shaolan en descendant les escaliers. « Monsieur » répondit poliment le major d'homme, ne se souciant aucunement de l'état très instable de son patron. « Avez-vous vu une jeune femme ce matin ? Assez grande, jolie, cheveux châtains et yeux verts ? » « Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais non... » dit Wei toujours aussi calme. « COMMENT, ELLE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR DISPARU !!!!! ON A DES CENTAINES DE GARDIENS ET AUCUN NE L'A VU SORTIR DE CETTE MAUDITE BARRAQUE !!!!! » « Voulez vous que je fasse appeler cette fameuse jeune femme ? » demanda Wei, voulant calmer la colère de son patron, ne se doutant pas que l'effet serait inverse. « BRILLANT MAIS JE N'AI MEME PAS SON NUMERO DE TELEPHONE !!!!!! VIREZ MOI TOUS CES INCAPABLES QUI NOUS SERVENT DE GARDES DU CORPS !!!!!!!! » rugit le jeune chinois cherchant à passer ses nerfs sur n'importe qui !! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille soit partie comme ça, sans rien dire... Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé !! La passion qu'il a connu cette nuit ne pouvait pas ne pas être vraie !! Il avait possédé le corps de cet ange, tout comme elle avait possédé le sien... Merde, Merde, Merde !!! Lorsqu'il s'était endormi hier soir, il espérait de tout son cœur que la jeune femme soit encore à ses cotés le lendemain...et les jours suivants !! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie...Comme une voleuse ! Comme si ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal ! (Essaie de la comprendre abruti !! Pour nous femmes, si tu couches le premier soir tu te retrouves rarement avec une belle réputation sur le dos !!!! .\_/. NdA) Mais lui...lui il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de son choix !! Rencontrer cette fille était la chose la plus belle qui lui était arrivé dans sa courte vie !! Furieux et frustré, il se dirigea vers sa salle de sport, s'enfila le bas de son jogging et commença à se démener sur son puching ball !! « Je te retrouvais... Où que tu sois je te retrouverais...Sakura. »  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fameuse soirée, et Shaolan était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Même Meiling n'osait plus s'approcher de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son cousin. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de se rendre seule à l'atelier de Tomoyo pour récupérer la robe que tous 2 avaient commandé. « Bonjour, Meiling, Li...J'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Daidouji ! » « Oh, oui...Veuillez me suivre ! » fit l'une des vendeuses qui travaillait dans la même boutique que Tomoyo. Lorsque Tomoyo vit que la cousine de Shaolan était seule, un soupir soulagé lui échappa. En effet, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sakura et Li, et bien que totalement contraire à l'idée de Sakura de ne plus le revoir, elle avait promis à sa meilleure amie de ne plus faire allusion à cette histoire. « Bonjour, Meiling, tu es venue chercher la robe ? » demanda Tomoyo souriante, comme si de rien n'était. « Oui, demain soir c'est le grand jour... » répondit la jeune femme avec un regard un sombre, qui n'échappa au regard de Tomoyo. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles contrariée ? » « Oh, ça...C'est mon idiot de cousin...Depuis une semaine, il est comme un lion en cage, d'une humeur exécrable avec tout le monde, et semble complètement obsédé au point de faire des choses dépourvus de toutes logiques (la preuve c'est que cet idiot de Shaolan n'a pas pensé que sa cousine était en contact avec Tomoyo et donc avec Sakura ! NdA) !! » « Vraiment ??? » demanda Tomoyo incrédule. « Malheureusement oui !! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !! Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne gâchera pas la fête d'anniversaire de sa sœur ! » conclut Meiling résignée. Puis elle regarda Tomoyo et se concentra sur ce pourquoi elle était venue. « Tu as fait un excellent travail...Tu sais que tu devrais ouvrir ton propre atelier !! » lui conseilla Meiling avec un sourire. « Oh, oh, oh... Tu vas me faire rougir !! » « Non, je suis sérieuse !! » « Sakura m'a dit exactement la même chose !! Mais pour ça il faut des moyens !! » « Je ne vois pas où est le problème !! Je me ferais une joie d'investir, vu que le succès sera assuré !! » dit Meiling très sérieuse, devant le regard incrédule de Tomoyo. « Ecoutes, si dans 2 semaines tu es toujours convaincue, j'accepterais ton offre !! » « Marché conclu !! Au fait, vu que ton travail est excellent et qu'on s'entend plutôt bien, ça te dirais de venir demain soir à la réception que l'on a organisée. » « J'en serais ravie, mais tu vois j'ai promis à Sakura d'aller au restau avec elle, vu que pour la saint valentin on se retrouve seules toutes les 2 ! » « Où est le problème ? Elle est aussi invitée !! Je serais vraiment ravie de vous avoir comme hôtes !! » s'exclama joyeusement Meiling. Tomoyo hésita un instant... Si elle et Sakura allaient à la soirée d'anniversaire de la sœur de Li, elles allaient forcément rencontrer Shaolan...Chose que Sakura voulait éviter à tout prix !! Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait la certitude que si ces 2 là ne se revoyaient pas, au moins pour éclaircir les choses, ils le regretteraient toutes leur vie. « Dis moi, il y aura ton cousin ? » « Hein, oui mais je te conseille de respecter un certain périmètre de sécurité si tu ne veux pas être liquidée sur place ! » « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'approcherais pas !! » Ce sera le boulot d'une charmante petite idiote ! Pensa Tomoyo affectueusement. Puis avec un sourire coquin, elle accepta l'invitation de Meiling et prit connaissances des horaires ! Le tout sera de convaincre Sakura.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à me convaincre de t'accompagner !!! » « Mais calme toi Saki, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne sera pas là, Meiling m'a dit qu'il broyait du noir depuis une semaine ! » dit Tomoyo devant une Sakura gênée. « Depuis une semaine ? » murmura la jeune femme les joues en feu. « Oui, depuis qu'elle a commandé la robe... » « Tomoyo, je sais où tu veux en venir...Alors craches le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot !! » « Sakura, je ne fais que te reporter ce que Meiling m'a dit... Ce n'est certes pas ma faute si son cousin semble avoir perdu la raison et à la recherche de je ne sais quoi depuis la fameuse soirée !!! » nota Tomoyo avec un ton faussement innocent. Sakura allait répliquer que cela l'étonnerait beaucoup, mais elle fut interrompue par le chauffeur de taxi qui leur disait qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Lorsque Sakura pénétra à nouveau le hall de la maison des Li, elle fut envahie d'une vague de sentiments : chaleur, passion, plaisir, peur... Tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait douloureusement les sensations intenses qu'elle avait éprouvées dans les bras de Shaolan, la rendant soudainement moins sûr d'elle et effrayée. Priant pour ne pas tomber sur cet homme qui lui avait bouleversé l'existence, elle suivit Tomoyo dans le salon.  
  
« Shaolan fait un effort !! Merde, c'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur et la Saint Valentin !!! Au moins essaie de sourire !! » lui reprocha Meiling pour la centième fois depuis la soirée. Shaolan soupira, repensant aux résultats lamentables de ses recherches... Ne connaissant pas le nom de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas pu aller très loin !! La seule chose qui lui restait de cette superbe nuit, était une boucle d'oreilles qu'il avait trouvé sous l'un de ses oreillers... Il était vraiment pathétique ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire du fétichisme ! Lui, le célibataire le plus en vue de Chine, homme d'affaires à qui tout réussissait, était en train de perdre les pédales pour une seule et unique nuit d'amour !! Comment en était-il arrivé là en l'espace d'une semaine ? Après tout les aventures d'une nuit ça lui était déjà arrivé !! Furieux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le problème, c'est que cette nuit là, cette nuit avec Sakura n'était pas purement sexuelle !!! Et c'est ça qui le tuait...Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose d'important pour son avenir, pour sa vie... « Shaolan tu m'écoutes ?? » Le jeune chinois fixa Meiling tristement... « Tu as raison, Meiling... » finit-il pas répondre. Il devait peut-être abandonner la partie ? Finalement accepter que tout cela n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve, et que Sakura ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie. Il reporta son intention sur sa cousine, et décida, au moins pour ce soir, de redevenir le Shaolan que ses grandes sœurs adoraient. « A la bonne heure !! Je commençais à me poser de sérieuses question, enfin... Viens on va donner notre cadeau à Shieffa ! » En entendant ce mot, Shaolan se raidit. Cadeau ? Mais pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ?? (Ça on se le demande ? -_-'''') « Je suis un abruti.... » murmura-t-il, ne se rendant même pas compte que Meiling l'avait entraîné dans le salon. Il allait lui demander le numéro de téléphone de la styliste, lorsque sa cousine porta son attention vers un des invités. « Ah, Tomoyo !! » s'écria-t-elle, en emmenant avec elle Shaolan, dont le cœur était sur le point d'exploser. « Oh, Meiling, je te cherchais !! Superbe soirée !! » « Je suis contente que tu sois venue !! Tu te souviens de mon cousin ? » « Et comment ! Comment allez vous Monsieur Li ? » demanda Tomoyo, ravie de voir que le jeune homme était tendu et jetait des coups d'oeils persistants sur la foule. Ma parole, mais il semblerait que notre Sakura soit entrée dans la peau de Li !! constata-t-elle amusée. « Bien, bien... » répondit-il évasif. « Shaolan, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli !! » s'écria Meiling. Mais Shaolan, ne l'écoutait pas...Le destin lui donnait la possibilité de revoir son ange, alors il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper !! Tant pis si on disait qu'il était froid, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre... « Laisse, Meiling, il doit sûrement chercher quelqu'un !! » fit Tomoyo d'un air innocent. Shaolan regarda intensément la jeune femme, puis se décida à prendre les choses en main. « En effet, je chercher quelqu'un, depuis une semaine !! » Meiling regarda son cousin perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tomoyo semblait être au courant des sentiments de Shaolan. « Vraiment ? Cette personne a quelque chose qui vous appartient ? » continua Tomoyo toujours avec ce sourire coquin sur le visage. Elle était curieuse de connaître la réponse du jeune homme ! « Oui, quelque chose de précieux !! » répondit Shaolan du tac au tac, jouant le jeu de la jeune fille. Il savait que c'était un test, et il n'allait sûrement pas échouer ! L'enjeu était trop important !! « Oh, nous avons donc à faire à une voleuse !! Et que vous aurait-elle pris de si précieux Monsieur Li ? » Meiling continuait à fixer les 2 jeunes gens perplexes !! C'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle n'était pas au courant que Shaolan avait été volé !! (Il y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment pas l'esprit vifs !^^'''') Shaolan lança un regard chargé de sincérité et d'affection à Tomoyo, et lui répondit enfin. « Elle a pris mon cœur !! » Surprise, Tomoyo cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, puis un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage. « J'ignore si ça peut vous aider, mais j'ai vu une personne suspecte du coté de la terrasse !! » Les yeux de Shaolan brillèrent de bonheur. Sans attendre il se précipita vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Tomoyo, ne donnant aucune explication à Meiling. « Mais, qu'est ce que... » « Alors Meiling, tu me présentes un peu à tout ce beau monde !!! » fit Tomoyo le plus simplement du monde. Les explications, Meiling les auraient plus tard.  
  
Sakura désespérait. Elle avait perdue Tomoyo et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sur cette maudite terrasse en compagnie d'un type qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. « Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rejoindre mon amie !! » « Déjà, allons vous n'allez pas briser un cœur le jour de la Saint Valentin !! » répondit l'homme avec un regard de chien battu. Si Sakura n'avait pas été tendue et confuse à cause de ses souvenirs, elle aurait sourit...Mais là, elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter les avances de cet homme. « Ecoutez, je suis très fatiguée... » « Oh, mais ça peut s'arranger !! La danse est un excellent remède !! » « Si la demoiselle doit danser avec quelqu'un ce sera avec moi !! » fit une voix derrière son dos. Sakura n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu le ton chaud et sensuel du jeune homme qui l'avait séduite une semaine plus tôt. « Li, je crois que c'est la demoiselle qui doit choisir !! » Shaolan fronça les sourcils, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura, qui frémit en sentant son souffle chaud sur la nuque et ses mains se poser sur son ventre. « Elle a déjà choisi, maintenant si tu veux nous excuser !! » Shaolan entraîna la jeune femme à l'extérieur, sous le regard dégoûté de l'homme. « Pourquoi, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance ? » (Ça moi aussi je me le demande !! NdA).  
  
Sakura n'arrivait pas à calmer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Revoir Shaolan l'avait bouleversée, leur bref contact physique l'avait excitée, et maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui... elle ne savait pas quoi faire et n'arrivait pas à raisonner correctement !! L'effet que Shaolan avait sur elle était dévastateur. Shaolan quant à lui faisait tout pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la conduire le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite !!!!! Sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien. « Tu as oublié ça la dernière fois !! » dit-il en lui tendant la boucle d'oreille qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Sakura le regarda surprise, puis prit rapidement l'objet pour ne pas attarder le contact de leurs mains. « Tu savais donc que j'allais venir !! » réussit-elle à articuler. « Non...je l'ai su il y a seulement 2 minutes. » « Alors pourquoi tu avais la boucle d'oreille sur toi ? » demanda avec une innocence désarmante, oubliant un instant les battements furieux de son cœur. « Ben...je...En fait...C'est-à-dire...tu...c'était...le seul mo...moy...moyen de...de...de...sentir t-t-t-ta ppppprésence !! » balbutia Shaolan en rougissant furieusement. A 25 ans, c'était vraiment une honte !!!!!!! Il agissait comme un gamin de 10 ans qui demandait à la plus jolie fille de l'école d'être sa fiancée !! Sakura, incrédule, le regarda surprise. Puis comprenant la signification des paroles (si on peut appeler ça comme ça !!NdA) de Li, elle eut l'impulsion de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser !! Un silence gênant s'installa entre les 2 jeunes gens. Puis finalement, Shaolan reprit la conversation voulant mettre un terme à la question qui le torturait depuis une semaine !! « Pourquoi tu es partie ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, seulement une crainte profonde. Sakura soupira. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre !! » « Pas comprendre ? Tu sais que pendant une semaine j'ai failli devenir complètement cinglé...Je me demandais où est-ce que je m'étais trompé et si je t'avais fait du mal !!! Alors au moins pour la tranquillité de mon esprit, tu pourrais me donner une autre raison que 'tu ne peux pas comprendre' !!!!!!! » S'écria-t-il laissant échapper toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé en ne voyant plus les yeux verts de la jeune femme. « Bon sang Shaolan...Tu te rends compte qu'on ne se connaît même pas et qu'on a couché ensemble !! Je ne m'étais jamais comportée de cette façon !! Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et le matin quand je me suis réveillée j'étais complètement perdue !!!!!! ET je ne voulais pas voir dans tes yeux l'arrogance d'un homme qui voulait simplement du sexe !!!!!! » cria-t-elle sur le bord des larmes. « Je ne me serais jamais comporté de cette façon !!!!!!!!! » « Et comment je pouvais le savoir ?????? Pour vous les hommes les choses sont beaucoup plus faciles !!!!! On ne vous traite pas de salop si vous couchez dès le premier soir !!!!!!!!! » « Je ne suis pas comme ça !!!!! Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour assouvir mes instincts ??? » s'écria-t-il outré. « Tu vas oser me dire que ce n'était pas purement sexuel !!!!! » renchérit Sakura, elle aussi irritée. « Si tu étais si peu sûre de moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté tout de suite ??? » « TU ES IDIOT OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'ARRIVAIS PLUS A ME CONTROLER !!!!!! » « ET TOI TU OSES REMETTRE LA FAUTE SUR MOI !!!!! ALORS QU'ON ETAIT PARFAITEMENT CONSCIENT TOUS LES 2 !!!!!!! » « CONSCIENT DE QUOI ??????ON AVAIT COMPLETEMENT PERDU NOTRE LUCIDITE !!!!! » « MOI J'ETAIS PARFAITEMENT LUCIDE !!!!!!! » « ARRETES DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!!!!! TU N'AURAIS REAGI PAS COMME ÇA SI C'ETAIT LE CAS!! » « ET COMMENT PEUX TU LE SAVOIR ??? » « PARCE QUE TU AGISSAIS COMME UN HOMME AMOUREUX !!! » « MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST LE CAS IDIOTE !!!!!!! » « QUOI ?????.......Q-q-q-q-quoi ? » demanda Sakura n'osant pas croire les dernières paroles de Shaolan. Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris par le changement de comportement de Sakura, réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à y croire ? Ce n'était pas possible !! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle...Tomber amoureux demandait toujours du temps. Le temps de connaître l'autre, de tout savoir de cette personne et de l'accepter telle qu'elle est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts !! Mais avec Sakura, les choses se sont précipitées !! Un regard et ...KABOUM !! Grillé et complètement cuit...On pouvait le servir à Sakura sur un plateau d'argent !! « Répète, répète ce que tu viens de dire... » lui redemanda Sakura, la voix tremblante. Pour elle les choses avaient été différentes. Elle avait comprit, une fois seule dans son appartement que tout la poussait vers Shaolan : son corps, son cœur et son esprit. Un coup de foudre qui l'avait totalement bouleversée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir...La désillusion d'un amour non partagé l'aurait profondément blessée. Mais savoir que Shaolan était aussi troublé qu'elle et que ce qu'il ressentait était aussi fort, lui rendit toute sa confiance et sa force. « Je...je...Merde !! Sakura, tu m'as envoûté le soir où je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai jamais agi avec autant de passion...Le bonheur que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu répondais à mes baisers est indescriptible...Je voulais me réveiller prêt de toi ce matin là, et tous les autres aussi...Je suis devenu fou quand je ne t'ai pas vu !! Je...je...suis tombé am...am... » il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient trop fort, il baissa la tête et murmura un 'je suis désolé', persuadé que Sakura se moquerait de lui. « Moi aussi, je suis tombée am...am !! Un vrai coup de foudre ! » dit-elle tendrement et amusée par la soudaine timidité du jeune homme. Shaolan releva la tête et vit le plus magnifique sourire qui lui était donné de voir. Extasié, il ne répondit rien restant la bouche entrouverte et les yeux perdus... Sakura se mit soudain à rire joyeusement. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi timide !! » En entendant ces paroles, Shaolan se reprit et s'approcha sensuellement d'elle. Cette dernière déglutit, et son cœur était sur le poing de lui sortir de la bouche. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Il me semble que la dernière fois je me suis montré plus qu'entreprenant !! » Sakura reçut une décharge électrique. La voix rauque de Shaolan était atrocement désirable. Si ils continuaient tous les 2 de cette façon, ils allaient se retrouver à faire l'amour sur la terrasse. « Shaolan...il faudrait rentrer. » « Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit quelque chose ? » dit-il malicieusement en lui caressant la joue. « Q-quoi ? » demanda Sakura en rougissant, de gêne et d'excitation. « Quel est votre nom, bel ange ? » Elle l'observa un instant et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Sakura Kinomoto...ravie de vous retrouver !! » « Moi aussi » répondit-il complètement enchanté par les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que je peux... » commença-t-il en devenant soudain timide, ne voyant pas à quel point Sakura le trouvait craquant quand il était comme ça. « Oui ? » « C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui...Est-ce que les anges ont le droit de recevoir des cadeaux de simples mortels ? » demanda Shaolan qui ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant. « Quand ils viennent du cœur...Oui ! » murmura Sakura sensuellement, ayant compris où Shaolan voulait en venir. Le jeune homme plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Sakura et lentement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se caressèrent...tout doucement, puis avec plus d'impatience, rendant ainsi le baiser plus profond et plus intense. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à contre cœur (je comprends pourquoi !^^), Shaolan prit la main de Sakura. « Sakura Kinomoto...tu n'es pas prête à te débarrasser de moi !! » « Toi, non plus Shaolan Li... » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, puis elle rajouta : « bonne saint valentin... » Il lui donna un baiser délicat sur le front, et main dans la main se dirigèrent vers le salon.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
